Zelgadis and
by Lauren-sama
Summary: [OLD] Zelgadis has been transported to our world, and it is up to various fangirls to decide who he really belongs with! *New!* Sequel is up! (aka chapter 2, 'Xellos and...')
1. Zelgadis and...

I do not own Slayers. Don't sue me. You won't get anything. I suppose I do own Kim, Mimi, Anne, Janine, Julia, Leah, Sara, Penny, Nicole, and Amanda. But you can steal them if you want.   
  
---   
  
Mimi was happily walking down a street happily, humming 'Don't be Discouraged' under her breath.   
She idly though about how that last ZelxAmelia fic she had found was _so_ cool, and how she would have to add that page to her hundreds of favorites. Sigh. Zelgadis and Amelia were such a perfect couple. They went so well together... If only all those other fans on the internet could see that. She looked idly at the clouds as she walked. Funny... that cloud almost looked like Zelgadis. It was even the same color as he was. And the Zelgadis cloud was falling very fast.   
  
Thump. Mimi's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Zelgadis, the all-mighty Zelgadis had landed right in front of her!   
  
"Oh my gosh... It's really you, isn't it?! You're Zelgadis!"   
  
Zelgadis stood up, and looked at her with a confused expression.   
  
"How do you know my name, and where am I?"   
  
"I-it's really you! THIS IS SO COOL!"   
Mimi quickly glomped Zelgadis happily, as his eyes abruptly grew to the size of dinner plates. Suddenly, Mimi realized what she was doing, and jumped back.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot! How could I do that? You belong with Amelia!" she exclaimed. Zelgadis stared even more.   
  
"A-amelia?! What-"   
  
"Oh, you mean you haven't married her yet in the Slayers world!" Mimi concluded, her face growing happier by the second. "Well, I can help you realize your true feelings! You two are the perfect couple!" She pulled out numerous lists, pictures, and stories, to help her prove her point."See, first, it's obvious that you two like each other. She blushes a whole lot in your presence, and you in hers. See?" She shoved some screenshots into his face. "And second, your natures compliment each other so well. She's optimistic, you're pessimistic, she's extroverted, you're introverted. She can accept you for who you are, and bring you out of your shell, while you can calm her down and keep her personality in check! She'll cheer you up, too! She supports you in every way! You guys look so cute together! Everyone knows opposites attract!"   
She seemed quite proud of her little lecture. Zelgadis, on the other hand, seemed to be frozen in a 'shocked, disturbed, and incredibly weirded-out' expression.   
"And finally," Mimi stated, bringing up her hand, "you two are a CANON COUPLE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! THE CREATORS INTENDED FOR YOU TO BE TOGETHER! YOU GUYS SHARE EYECATCHERS! SEE? IT'S ALL THERE!" Little stars and bright lights surrounded her as she finished her speech, little hearts in her eyes. "A match made in heaven... And now, for visual/textual evidence!" she declared, posing again as she took out a 5 foot tall stack of paper from somewhere. It was completely composed of tons of fanfics, as well as every fanart and official picture of Zelgadis and Amelia together that existed on the net. With a flourish, she picked a random fanfic from the pile. It was a nice long one, that lasted a few chapters. Of course, it also happened to be a highly detailed, slightly out of character lemon fic, but she didn't really pay attention to that."Here! Read this! One of many, many stories that shows how perfect you two are for one another!"   
  
Ten minutes later, Zelgadis's eyes were popping out again, and a gigantic blush covered his face.   
  
"...That is not me," he managed to state after a few seconds of silence.   
Mimi, however, didn't seem to notice this, as she started speaking again."See? It's all here! You two are meant to be! The world's perfect match!"   
  
Suddenly, there was a large poof and a puff of smoke, as a girl popped up from nowhere. An extremely angry girl, to be precise, with a little nametag that said 'Hello, I'm Anne' on it.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed furiously, closing in on Mimi. "Don't you dare tell Zelgadis that he belongs with Amelia! There is no way that they could ever be together!"   
  
Zelgadis sighed in relief. Whoever this person was, they didn't seem dead-set on setting him up.   
  
"Everyone can see that he and Lina are meant to be!"   
  
"W-WHAT?!" Zelgadis exclaimed in shock. At his shout, Anne looked over at him, as an ecstatic expression overcame her face.   
"Oh yes, Zelgadis-sama! You and Lina are truly the best couple! See, I have evidence right here!" And she too pulled out several graphs, images, and lists to shove into the view of the poor shocked (and very much disturbed at this point) chimera. "See, you two are the only intelligent people in the whole series! You two can carry on a decent conversation! You can keep her temper in check! She can cheer you up! You're both resourceful, cool, smart, stubborn, and strong! You guys are close in age, too! You guys can tell what one another are thinking! How can you even think of going out with that little annoying justice freak?!"   
  
"AMELIA IS NOT A LITTLE ANNOYING JUSTICE FREAK! SHE'S WAY BETTER FOR ZEL THAN LINA IS!" Mimi screamed at Anne. Anne, however, continued her lecture.   
  
"And Gourry can't go out with Lina because he and Sylphiel deserve to be a couple! Besides, you and Lina can tell what one another are thinking half the time! And Lina accepts you as a person! Both of you are calculating and determined to get what you want! In the original Slayers series, Lina made you laugh!"   
  
"Hey! Amelia made Zel laugh lots of times!" Mimi yelled, shoving some more screenshots into Anne's face. "And ZelxAmelia has way more pictorial evidence!"   
  
"There is no way that those two could be a couple!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
And a major catfight began, as the two obsessive fangirls fought it out on the street. A hand reached out of the little battle, holding a packet of paper. The hand tossed the paper to Zel.   
  
"Read it!" Anne cried as she fought. "It's one of tons of LinaxZelgadis fics out there! You two are meant to be!"   
  
Against his common sense, Zelgadis began to read the story. Which happened to be another lemon fic.   
Needless to say, the poor guy was very, very frightened when he was done. And even more so as Anne and Mimi threw him ZelxAmelia/ZelxLina evidence whenever they could get a limb free from their brawl.   
  
"I can't believe those two idiots! Poor guy... You've had to suffer a lot of stupid fangirl nonsense, haven't you?" a teenage girl sympathized, as she suddenly appeared in front of him. Zel looked at her, hardly daring to believe his eyes.   
  
"Don't ask. My name's Leah, and I sympathize with you completely. How could you be considered a couple with Lina or Amelia?"   
  
A sane person! He had finally found a sane person on this crazy world!   
  
"I mean, after all, you obviously go best with Xellos!"   
  
"XELLOS?! Y-YOU THINK I BELONG WITH XELLOS?!"   
  
She looked at him strangely. "'Course I do, honey! You two are positively adorable together! And besides, you're both part mazoku, you're gonna have a long lifespan and he already does, you always worry about him so much when he's gone..."   
  
"I-I DO NOT!"   
  
"Sure, you claim that you're just worried about what he's up to... But everyone can see that it's love! The way you call him 'fruitcake', how you always grab him by his shirt when he first appears in an episode and pull him close-"   
  
"You have a sick mind."   
  
By this time, Mimi and Anne had slowly stopped fighting as they looked over at the scene.   
  
"And Xell-kun accepts you too, Zelgadis! He likes you! And you have to realize that you like him back!"   
  
Mimi and Anne were looking murderous as they stepped towards Leah.  
  
"ZELGADIS- DOES- NOT- GO- WITH- XELLOS!"   
  
"Well, actually, it is a more plausible solution than AmeliaxZel..." Anne mused to herself.   
  
"NO, IT IS NOT!"  
  
A fanfic fluttered innocently from Leah's hand over to Zelgadis. He stepped away from it nervously. He did _not_ want to read a lemon fic involving him and Xellos. What was with these crazy people, anyway? Did anyone here even have an ounce of common sense?   
  
"Oh, Zelgadis, you must be ignoring all these people here because you're dead set on Filia! You two are the best!"   
  
Nope. Everyone here was positively insane. Maybe if he ignored them, they'd just go away.   
  
"And see, Zelly-kun? Here's pictures of you and Filia!" the FiliaxZel supporter (who's name was Kim, by the way) positively squealed as she held up bright, badly computer-edited images of the two that were stuck together so it looked like they were holding hands, hugging, ect. They were some of the better ones that Zelgadis had been forced to see that day. "Why people don't see that you and Filia belong together is beyond me. It's all there! You two actually get along fairly well, and have pleasant conversations! Half the time, you two are not participating in the normal chaos! You- she- oh, I can't possibly explain it in mere words! Here, read this fic!"   
  
And she threw it (as well as several polls, reasons, and altered images) into Zel's hands just before she was attacked by Leah, Mimi, and Anne.   
  
Zelgadis stared at it for two seconds, then threw it to the ground.   
  
"What is it with you maniacs and putting me in lemons?!"   
  
~*~   
  
15 minutes later, things had gotten slightly out of hand. No less than 9 different girls were arguing, screaming, and fighting with one another.   
The MartinaxZel fan (Nicole) was heatedly arguing with Amanda (who was an avid supporter of ZelxGourry). Zel was being bombarded by 3 girls who believed that Valgaav, Sylphiel, and Eris were who he was destined to be with (Sara, Janine, and Penny respectively). Fanfiction, pictures, graphs, and essays on Zelgadis/someone coupledom flooded the street, and the local pedestrians had decided to take detours around that particular area. Mimi, Leah, and Kim were trying to out-reason eachother, while Anne was trying to find reasons to ridicule everyone else's reasons that Zelgadis should be with anyone besides Lina. Zelgadis was just trying to ignore everyone, along with the thoughts that had accompanied the very disturbing lemon fics that had been forced upon him. If he ignored everything, he would be fine. Everything would turn out okay, and somehow he'd get back to where he had come from.   
  
What he did not want was another puff of smoke, which signaled the arrival of another girl. This one looked to be about 16 or so, and was dressed in casual attire (she was named Julia, and had just been transported from in front of her computer).   
  
She looked at Zelgadis and squealed with delight. Then she noticed the other warring girls in the area, and decided that she would need a strategy.   
  
"Jeez! You girls are so arrogant! Thinking you can pair Zel up with whoever you please!"  
  
That got everyone's attention.   
  
"After all, there's only one person that Zelgadis can rightfully be with. AND THAT PERSON IS ME!"   
  
Julia jumped down and mega-glomped Zelgadis. "Oh Zelly-kun! We are simply meant to be! Unlike all those other suggestions, I will do whatever you want me to! I'll follow you everywhere, loyally obey you! I'll help you find your cure! And I don't care that you're a chimera! You're so dreamy just as you are now!" She squeezed him extra tight, eyes closed in happiness.   
  
Which turned to pain a second later, as half the girls started throwing things at her.   
  
And the arguing began again in earnest, as all 10 girls fought about how their couple was the best.   
  
"ZEL AND LINA!"   
  
"ZEL AND AMELIA!"   
  
"ZEL AND XELLOS!"   
  
"ZELLY-KUN AND ME!"   
  
Zelgadis decided that maybe now he could sneak away from the madness. But his movement was suddenly noticed by Janine.   
  
"Hey! Zelgadis! Who do you think you belong with?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"You want Amelia, don't you?"   
  
"No! He wants to be with me!"   
  
"Actually..." Zelgadis remarked, deciding that telling them would be the best solution.   
  
The girls leaned in, anticipation written all over their faces.   
  
"The person I love..."   
  
They were really excited now.   
  
"Is Miwan."   
  
The fangirls' eyes widened. Their faces were complete and uttershock.   
  
"M-MIWAN?!"   
  
"Yeah, actually. We're getting married next month. Now, if you excuse me, I really need to be on my way so I can try to find a way back to my world." And the girls were too shocked and disappointed to stop him. There were a few seconds of silence.   
  
"...Well, that sucks."   
  
"What to do now?"   
  
"Hey!" Mimi announced as she came upon an idea. "Let's see if we can find Xellos! He and Filia are the second best couple in the universe!"   
  
"What?! Are you joking? Xellos and Lina are the best!"   
  
"No! It's XelxAmelia all the way!"   
  
"I still think Xellos and Zelgadis go together!"   
  
"XELL-KUN BELONGS TO ME! ME!"   
  
And the forgotten lemon fanfics, pictures, polls, and romance reasons blew away in the wind.   
  
----   
  
Afterword:   
  
^^ Well, that was fun. Weird, and probably not very good, but fun to write. This was a bit of random insanity I thought up this morning, while I was lamenting about not being able to write my other Slayers fic *which is essentially my first slayers fic, and is actually a fairly serious canon romance*. In terms of the coupling here, let me establish that I don't support ZelgadisxMiwan. It just seemed like one of the craziest couples I could come up with at the moment... I actually prefer ZelxAmelia. Please don't take any of this fic personally, I was just having fun. And if I used your name in this fic, I did so unintentionally. I just picked random girl names for my fangirls. I did not base any of the fangirls on real people out there *'cept maybe me, a little... but I don't think that matters. ^^;* And this is my first posted slayers fic, so please be nice. Or at least use constructive criticism if you flame me.   
  
And when I wrote this fic, I had to do a little 'research' on reasons for various couplings. My thanks to 'The Princess and the Chimera: A Zelgadis and Amelia Coupledom Shrine', 'Lisie's Cute Zelgadis Shrine', 'The Victory Shrine To Love', 'My Xellos and Zelgadis Couple shrine', and... That page that I forgot the name of that has many reasons for ZelxLina coupling (^^;), for providing me with reasons for the various couples.   
  
And I have a sneaking suspicion that I copied someone else's fic in some way without realizing it. If that is true, I am really really really really sorry... 


	2. Xellos and...

^^; Hey, you asked for it, so... Here's a sequel!   
  
I do not own Slayers. Don't sue me. You won't get anything. I suppose I do own Kim, Mimi, Anne, Janine, Julia, Leah, Sara, Penny, Nicole, Amy, and Amanda. But you can steal them if you want.   
  
---  
  
There is a special force in the world known as author/authoress powers'. This force is more powerful than nearly anything else, may it be god or demon or character that has already died multiple times. This is a legendary force that causes the laws of reality to bend, and usually causes much confusion, chaos, and disorder.  
  
It is this force that was responsible for the general/priest mazoku Xellos Metallium to come crashing to the ground in front of the squabbling fangirls.  
  
Xellos looked around, confused. Where in L-sama was he? And... Why was every one of these girls staring at him obsessively?  
  
the girls unanimously chorused with wide eyes. Then, chaos broke out as they started arguing.  
  
Oh no! You are not getting near him!  
  
Yes I am!  
  
I'm first!  
  
No, me!  
  
  
  
Amanda yelled, as they all turned toward her. We need to solve this in a calm, organized manner! So everyone has an equal chance, we'll all present our arguments to Xellos, one by one. Then it's up to him to tell us his honest opinion. All right?  
  
They nodded uncertainly.  
  
And of course, she continued, Leah won't present because she supports ZelxXel, which is impossible now.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement, a few sniffing at remembering the horrendous turn that had occured with Zelgadis.  
  
Leah exclaimed with fury. You can't disqualify me!  
  
Yes I can!  
  
NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
Oh? And why can't I?!  
  
Leah ran over and punched Amanda in the face. Amanda punched back. Xellos watched with interest, feasting on their negative emotions.  
  
So much for their proceeding in a calm, organized manner.  
  
Xellos! Xellos! Kim exclaimed as she ran over to him. You have to listen to me! You may or may not realize it, but you and Lina are the perfect couple! See? I have proof! She quickly pulled out various papers. Xellos looked at them curiously.  
  
Reasons Zelgadis and Filia are meant to be... he read.  
  
Oops! Wrong list! she exclaimed, pulling out another stack of papers from who knows where.   
  
Top ten reasons Lina and Xellos make a perfect couple... Xellos read as he looked at the paper with interest.  
One: He already kissed Lina in _Next_.  
Two: They're both intelligent.  
Three: They look so cute together- he looked up. That's a reason?  
  
Kim just nodded. You have to see it! she exclaimed. You two are so perfect! It's obvious that you like her. And she didn't hit you when you kissed her! She travels with you, even knowing that you're a mazoku! You save her oh so many times... Your personalities clash so wonderfully! And just look at your image songs! Even if you don't believe it now, I can convince you! I have fanfiction! Fanart! Reasons! I CAN MAKE YOU SEE THE LIGHT!   
  
After a few seconds of silence, she sweatdropped and calmed down.  
  
So, anyway, what do you want to see? Oh! Fanart! Wait just a sec! She searched through her pile.  
  
Calmed down' being a relative term, of course.  
  
See? Look! Look!  
  
Xellos examined the picture, while he thought. He was trapped in some strange dimension, with obsessive girls who all, apparently, thought he belonged with different people. If he played his cards right, then he could have a lot of fun with this.  
  
Hmm... I do see your point, Xellos replied, as if he had thought hard about her speech. Kim's eyes lit up.  
  
Yes! I knew I could get to you!  
  
he continued, I'm not really sure yet. Those girls may have a better argument...  
  
Kim's face fell, while she boiled with rage. If only those other girls weren't there, she would have fully convinced Xellos! How dare they!  
  
Xellos happily ate up her negative emotions, as she internally seethed.  
  
The other girls, meanwhile, were having their own seperate little brawls to see who would talk to Xellos next. Mimi, however, was standing aside. Her plan was simple. She'd let everyone else fight it out, and would prove them all wrong at the end when she talked to Xellos! She wouldn't interfere until the end.  
  
-And Amelia is the only good match for Xellos! Anne yelled angrily while arguing with Penny.  
  
Mimi exclaimed, her previous strategy completely forgotten. That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard! I've said it once, and I'll say it again! Xellos goes with Filia! And Amelia goes with Zel, anyway!  
  
Meanwhile, Leah managed to break away from her fight and run over to Xellos.  
  
You and Zelgadis belong together! I don't care if he's engaged to Miwan! You two are the only ones who can be together! In what had to be record time, she quickly gave 35 reasons why they were a match made in heaven. And lastly, you two look so cute together! She took out a large group picture. she explained, this picture may look like Zel's standing next to Amelia. But, if you look at it, he's also standing next to you! If you just cut the picture, it can be considered official art! And here's a fic! She shoved it under his nose. Xellos read through it.  
  
he remarked. ^^ Though I personally don't think I would beg for mercy about anything...  
  
Leah looked up at him. So? Well? Do you agree? Aren't you the best, most wonderful couple in the world? It's so perfect! Oh! Here, I-  
  
She was suddenly interrupted as she was violently shoved out of the way by Amanda.  
  
Don't you dare believe her! ZelxXel sucks! There's no way! He hates you! You just hang around him for his negative emotions! No, you truly belong with Valgaav!  
  
Xellos inquired.   
  
Yes! Sure, he acts like he hates you, and sure, he's a baby right now, but then he'll grow up and the two of you both have long lifespans and you two just look so cute together! See? She held up a piece of colored fanart for Xellos to view.  
  
Hmm... Interesting, Xellos noted. But who knows... The others might have better arguments than yours. I'll have to talk to them before reaching a conclusion. He smiled his trademark smile, and waited to see who would come up next.  
  
Mimi and Anne both ran up to him stimultaneously, shoving eachother back and forth as they argued.  
  
Don't listen to her, Xellos! You belong with Amelia!  
  
No! Filia!  
  
There's no way you could like that obnoxious dragon!  
  
No, you just can't like Amelia! She belongs with Zelgadis!  
  
No she doesn't! Lina does!  
  
There's no way that that would work! And in any case, Amelia's justice speeches would drive Xellos insane!  
  
Well, so does Filia! And besides, everyone knows that opposites attract!  
  
Exactly! Which is why he should go with Filia!  
  
No! That's why he should go with Amelia! The light and the dark!  
  
The dragon and the mazoku, you mean! It's obvious by how often Xellos and Filia fight that they love eachother!  
  
It's obvious by how often they fight that they hate eachother!  
  
Official pictures show that Xellos and Filia are a canon couple! Mimi shouted angrily.  
  
No, official pictures show that Filia and _Valgaav_ are a canon couple, Anne remarked smugly.  
  
But he's a baby now, so that doesn't matter!  
  
In any case, Amelia and Xellos are better!  
  
Are not!  
  
ARE TOO!  
  
Mimi pulled out a fanfiction from her stack, and began reading it at the top of her lungs.   
XELLOS'S EYES OPENED IN SURPRISE AS HE LOOKED OVER FILIA'S SLEEPING FORM. HE HAD PLANNED TO TEASE HER THIS MORNING, BUT HER SLEEPING FORM CAUSED A SUDDEN STIR IN-  
  
Oh, that's how you're going to do it, are you?! Anne exclaimed while Mimi continued shouting. Well, take this! And she too pulled out a piece of fanfiction, which she began to yell out.  
AMELIA WAS SITTING AT THE DESK IN HER ROOM, IDLY FILLING OUT PAPERWORK. WHILE SHE SIGNED ANOTHER FORM, HER THOUGHTS BEGAN TO WANDER TO HER TRAVELING COMPANIONS. IN PARTICULAR, A PURPLE HAIRED MAZOKU-  
  
-SHOOK HIS HEAD AS HE TRIED TO REMOVE THESE STRANGE THOUGHTS, Mimi continued, even louder as she tried to out-yell Anne.  
  
Xellos looked back and forth at the two furious fangirls. This was incredibly enjoyable to watch.  
  
-GOING ON, FILIA WHIS- Suddenly, Anne stopped. She put a hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
Mimi asked.  
  
Why don't we stop yelling? These fics are much more romantic when they're not shouted.  
  
Aah... Good point... And, that way I can convince Xellos that Filia and he are the best!  
  
-Filia whispered, Anne read, purposely ignoring Mimi. In reply, Mimi quickly began to continue.  
  
-wondered what it would be like to kiss-  
  
-heart stopped as he heard her soft voice, and his heart-  
  
Xellos inwardly pouted slightly. They weren't shouting anymore, and their anger was half-replaced by determination. Not only that, but these fanfics', as they were called, were taking a decidedly mushy turn.  
  
3 minutes later, the girls were approaching the end of their stories, and Xellos was feeling a bit pale.  
  
-he bent down, and Amelia gasped as he placed a kiss on her lips. Her heart burst with happiness as she hugged him and deepened the kiss-  
  
-I think I'm falling in love with you,' he replied, as he lowered his head towards hers-  
  
Xellos didn't think he could stand much more warm fuzziness. And, to make matters worse, Anne and Mimi weren't angry at all now- on the contrary, they were wrapped up in the romance of their stories.  
  
The end! they both exclaimed as they finished the stories, then glared angrily at eachother.  
  
My fic was better than yours was.  
  
No, mine was!  
  
Mine was, wasn't it, Xellos?  
  
Xellos managed to smile. Well, actually, I don't think either of you have completely persuaded me. If it was only one of you, then sure, but there are so many girls here that I'm getting completely new insights...  
  
I- I can't believe it! Mimi exclaimed angrily. It's all your fault! she accused to Anne.  
  
What?! It was yours! If you hadn't been there-  
  
-If you hadn't been there, Xellos would have seen the truth!  
  
You two stop arguing about MY Xellos-sama! Julia shouted angrily as she stormed over.  
  
_Your_ Xellos-sama?!  
  
Yes, _my_ Xellos-sama!  
  
He's Amelia's Xellos, if anything!  
  
No he's not!  
  
Actually, it's a fact that mazoku can't love! a new girl (let's call her Amy) snapped as she dropped in front of the others.  
  
It's not a fact!  
  
Yes it is! I read it!  
  
  
  
Well, how do you know that mazoku _can_ love?!  
  
Xellos rapidly started feeling better as he took in all these negative feelings. Everything was still fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Did'ja read it? Janine asked excitedly.  
  
Xellos lied as he pushed the fanfic away.  
  
Wasn't it so romantic, how Martina confessed her undying love for Xellos and he showed his true feelings and kissed her and...  
  
Xellos was feeling relatively sick again. These happy sappy romance fics were beginning to get to him. And there seemed to be no end to the fics or the fangirls. He hoped he could find some way to end this soon.  
  
Well, you think that you and Martina go well, don't you?  
  
No he doesn't! Nicole argued, pushing her way towards him. You were the last person to give your reasons, and there's no way he could like Martina! Besides, she's already married, and my argument for Sylphiel was far more convincing.  
  
No it wasn't!  
  
Just be quiet so he can say that I'm right!  
  
You're right?! He'll never agree with you!  
  
Yes he will! Penny whined.  
  
Sara turned her head to Xellos. Well, Xellos, who do you love?  
  
All the girls immediately hushed, as their gazes fell on Xellos. Their eyes were pleading and hopeful, begging that he would prove them right.  
  
Well, that... is a secret! Xellos exclaimed brightly, as they all facefaulted.   
  
Please tell us! Anne pleaded/  
  
Yes, Xellos-sama!  
  
Xellos said, smiling. I'll tell you.  
  
  
  
Thank you!  
  
But first, I need you to do something.  
  
Anything, Xellos! Sara replied enthusiastically, as the rest followed suit.  
  
Very good. Now, I want you all to first go searching for something.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
I need you all to find the tallest building that you can. The very tallest.  
  
They nodded again.  
  
You all climb up to the very top of that building, all right?  
  
More nods.  
  
And then, when you're at the very top, I want you all to jump off it.  
  
Nodding in understanding, the girls waited.  
  
After that, you can come back, and I'll tell you the answer! he finished happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls joyfully ran off, overjoyed that they would finally know who Xellos liked.  
  
Xellos sighed in relief as he watched them go, and was about to leave himself.  
  
Then he realized that he was trapped in this strange dimension, with no way out as of now and nothing to help him. He sighed, and began to search for an exit.  
  
---  
  
Afterword: ^^ Well, you guys wanted a sequel, and after thinking of a plot involving Xellos, I wrote it today. I'm so glad that so many people positively reviewed the first part, and I hope this is as enjoyable to read (probably not, but...). Once again, no offense to anyone who has the name of any of these fangirls. I just randomly picked names. ^^; And I know I kinda portrayed them as idiots, particularly at the end... I'm also not trying to make fun of obsessive coupling fans. After all, I'm one too!  



End file.
